Sun, Sun, Please Come Out!
by Takuma
Summary: Sequel to Rain, Rain, Go Away. It's now graduation and all things seem be easily sailing from here in the lives of Gohan and Videl... but from an unexpected engagement announcement, their lives will be, once again, turned upside down. Please Read and Revi
1. Chapter 1

Sun, Sun, Please Come Back...

§±§±§±§±§

Chapter 1

§±§±§±§±§

Oh, such a lovely day it was! The graduates of this year rejoiced as they tossed their black square like graduation hats into the air. Oh, how these days had passed and how stressful they had been. It had been quite an eventful year! I mean... let's start from the beginning of how this story starts... Yeah, the beginning... there was once a happy couple that lived in a wooden cottage, which had a newborn son named Goha-

Er...

_Too _far back...

Let's see... oh yes, Gohan's crazy year at a public high school.

We last found our favorite student living hell on earth... or at least the closest thing to it with all his secrets being revealed. Little did he know... during this time, he would become bonded with a certain girl, whose father stole Gohan's credit for defeating Cell. Remember him?

Yeah... _that_ guy.

Anyways, let's go to the present time to our hero of the story.

Gohan smiled as he tightly hugged his girlfriend; a joyous smile was on his lips. Oh, how wonderful it felt to finally finish the schooling his mother always pushed him to have. It very much felt as a great accomplishment that only a select few could master; he was one of the few. Not only that...

He released his girlfriend soon to gaze in her bright blue eyes. A joy could obviously be seen in them; partially for the graduation of school, but also for being with the one she loved.

Yes, it was news all over the school and among the seniors. The two did seem to have a true love, which grew as the days passed. The seniors had, however, waited for the day that the two would announce an engagement. But there were those few students who created voodoo dolls of either Gohan or Videl forever stabbing it with small sewing needles, knives, forks, well...pointy objects in general... And there were those girls who had ripped apart their pictures and totally destroyed their shrines of Gohan. But that's a whole nother matter that we don't want to get into.

Videl laughed as she rammed her elbow into the ribs of her boyfriend. "You seem excited about this whole graduation thing."

Gohan also laughed, mainly because he couldn't feel the pain in the nudge that Videl had intended to put on him. It was still quite strange; no matter how in love they were, they still tried to find ways to pick on each other. For instance, the other day Videl had slept over at Gohan's home (after having to study for their final tests); and for those who think something happened... nothing did. Chichi and Goku were in the same room talking and planning about something _secretly_. Well... that's what Goku said when Videl and Gohan became curious to why and how the husband and wife could remain so quiet for a reasonable amount of time. And when it came to bedtime, Videl plopped out a cot, in request of her father, and used that to sleep on (instead of sleeping in the same bed sharing the warmth with Gohan). But that's beside the point.

Before the sun had risen, Videl woke also disturbing Goten's dream of a mountain of ice cream and cookies as she nudged him from slumber. She had pulled out numerous capsules; it so happened to carry a saiyan's worst enemy... well, for the morning hours that is. A saiyan usually wished to keep their sleep, or get as much of it as they could. The objects in the capsules were so frightening... Goten was very hesitant to even help because of his fear of these things.

What? Enough with the suspicion? Okay, fine.

I'm speaking of alarm clocks. She had alarm clocks in these capsules, a total of three hundred to be exact.

Her evil plan had been for her to put an alarm clock beside his bed (nothing too out of the ordinary), and when he destroyed that one seconds after it started making its obnoxious ring, another would go off. Well... that would happen till about the third one was destroyed; then the fun would start.

It turned out that all 297 alarm clocks were set up in the room; some were hung up my strings while others were set on flat surfaces completely filling the room. Anyways,the clocksrang in unison; the ringing chorused down the halls of the home waking everything in a three-mile radius. Videl and Goten made sure to be in West City by the time all the alarm clocks went off. They didn't get to see Gohan's live reaction to the harmless prank, but they did get it on a camera they cleverly hid under some clothing.

Gohan forgave her and Goten after he 'tossed'them into a near by ocean.

But all's in the past... and these jokes they played on each other helped to bring them closer than ever. Now all they could think of was each other and what lied ahead in their new path... it's a little something called life.

Gohan held her hand with a tight grasp while gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"Hey Gohan!"

The teens blinked before turning their heads to the voice.

Videl smiled, as did Gohan when a group of familiar faces came forward.

Goku, with his happy-go-lucky grin, laughed as he patted his son's shoulder. "I am so proud of you Gohan!" And the saiyan turned to the hybrid's mate, "And I'm proud of you too Videl!"

"Oh my boy!" exclaimed Chichi whipping tears from her eyes which fell down like running faucets. "I can't believe that you've finished your schooling! Oh! My baby's going to become a scholar- just as I've always wanted!"

Sweatdrops fell from the husband of this hysterical woman... as well as her son.

Gohan just laughed it off. This was a day of joy! It was a wonderful accomplishment! It was...

"Gohan."

The hybrid saiyan's laughter died down to almost nothing as the voice rang in his ears. It was a voice he was very, very familiar with...

In turning slowly, Gohan's smile grew only bigger.

To anyone around who would have never been around the Z team... they would have just stared in fear and awe at the sight of a very muscular man who was... um... green. And with those little antennas, you can't forget the antennas.

"Piccolo!" exclaimed Gohan as he turned fully to his martial arts sensei. A look of pride was in the eyes of the Namek, "You can't seem to stop accomplishing the tasks of life while maintaining your training too."

Gohan just laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with the free hand. His other hand was still firmly grasping his girlfriend's palm. "I guess so Piccolo."

It was nice to see Piccolo deciding to watch the graduating ceremony; it truly did mean much to the hybrid saiyan- it showed that Piccolo did care much more for Gohan than they really thought.

But along with the Son's and Piccolo... there were a few more people that attended, who we might recognize, one of them being Krillin's family and Master Roshi. Needless to say some of the female graduate students were watching Eighteen kick Roshi's ass to the other side of the planet, as he went flying off into the sky only turning into a small dot. That brought a few sweatdrops.

A few other familiar faces that came to watch the graduating saiyan were Tien and Yamucha. It was unfortunate for them, however, because the girls continued to attack the two while ogling at how 'strong and handsome' they were.

Last but not least, there was one more family that had made it to the graduation. I think we can all guess who this family is.

Vegeta shoved his way though the crowd making as many threats and curses possible spewing themout of his mouth about how he would soon destroy 'weak and useless humans'; he could slowly feel himself become claustrophobic. But when he spotted Gohan, his threats subsided, and immediately he quieted down nodding to the hybrid saiyan.

Gohan waved to Vegeta in a friendly manner; as many would have known, a nod or a glance was all that you could really get out of the prideful saiyan prince. But there was one who had an opposite personality than of his father. That would be young Trunks, who cheerfully stepped into the area beside his stoic father. The young hybrid prince waved to Gohan before laughing. "Gohan! Videl" exclaimed the young lavender mane child, "You survived high school!"

Gohan and Videl looked down to the child, then to each other for an instance. An uneasy laugh was noticed from the two before they turned to the child once more. Videl kneeled down to the young saiyan, her graduation gown hitting the grassy field of the school. The graduation had taken place on the fields due to the largeness of the class and to the beauty of the day.

It was one of those days you wish lasted forever.

Videl ruffled the child's hair before smirking, "I don't see your mother around. Did she get called in to work?"

Trunks tilted his head to the side before turning to the stage. "Mom's up there." The young child of Bulma pointed over to where his mother was speaking with the principal. There was a tense pause between the two teens as they gazed to the scientist warily before Videl tiptoed up to whisper in Gohan's ear, "Should we be scared?"

Gohan looked down at her, his face in a dead serious manner as he nodded it up and down. "I think we should be scared. I mean... this IS Bulma we are talking about... who is on stage..."

Both saiyan and human looked back to the stage as horrible feedback from the microphone caught the ears of the students and spectators of the graduation. It was indeed unpleasant for the saiyans around as well as the Namek as blood started dribbling from their ears. Of course, no one really noticed this happening... but the saiyans swore that they might have lost their hearing in this horrible experience.

Bulma lightly laughed in a sheepish manner as she took the microphone in her hand, a large smile plastered on her face. One wouldn't have known if it were genuine or sly as her husband's smirks were. The only facts that are known were she was smiling; she must definitely have something up her sleeve.

"Attention graduates, friends and family of the graduates, I have some wonderful news to announce concerning two of our graduating students, Son Gohan and Satan Videl."

Mutters could be heard from the students as well as some hoots and hollers following after the comment.

The human and saiyan teens could feel their faces burning from embarrassment.

'Gohan,' thought Videl though the mental link the two held, 'Tell me again why Bulma has the right to announce that information to the class?'

Gohan's nervous chuckle was heard in the link, 'Since she feels it is her job to try and play 'match maker' with the two of us until we are wed and creating children.'

Videl rolled her eyes; of course she and her boyfriend were now familiar with Chichi and Bulma's hinting to children.Thewomenjust needed to get it though their thick skulls thatboth saiyan warrior andhuman crime fighterwouldn't consider such a thing till they were married. After THAT announcement... it seemed that everyone was pushing them together. The two did have to admit... it was quite confusing at times. 'Just wonderful.'

Bulma's smile widened even more as she noticed the confused expressions of the students (especially the confused expressions of Videl and Gohan); Bulma couldn't help but smirk. 'Perfect.' "I'm inviting everyone here to Capsule Corporation..." There were many surprised gazes and smiles in the crowd... that were... until she continued, "...in the celebration of Gohan and Videl's engagement!"

Gasps were heard all around as every eye turned to the saiyan and human mates.

Everything seemed to become still as if time stopped for the couple.

Videl's face became extremely pale...

Gohan... on the other hand had widened eyes as the shock and surprise of the unknown information processed though his mind.

And as they had done many times before, the hybrid saiyan male and female human crime fighter turned to gaze in each other's eyes... this time with an unexplained horror shining though.

They thought they had hit all the main obstacles after that storm at Gohan's house (with the villain and budding relationship) and at the senior trip to the beach...

Oh, no...

This is where they realized the most trouble would be faced; they were already in some knee high shit. And they were scared to death knowing of what their possible fate was. They were most definitely scared of what was to come.

§±§±§

First chapter to Rain, Rain, Go Away's sequel is this. Suggestions are welcome for future chapters. Don't be afraid to submit them in a review or email!

I have posted a new authors note; if you want to read about what is going on in my life you are welcome to read it. It's located on my profile. Thanks!

-Takuma


	2. Chapter 2

I just have to say this before I go on with my story...

Is there any one out there that is crazy enough to study on a holiday from 12:30 pm to 8:00 pm with only one or two five to ten minute breaks during that time period? I know I'm that crazy fool. I'm actually going to be writing for the next hour... hour in a half for this fanfics before I watch DBZ-uncut episodes. And I still have to study for a Spanish Vocab Test, an English Test over a book I read along with some notes on the Romantic Era in American Literature, AND study for a World History test. And you think I'm cool and composed with having to do all this crap in one day? Yeah... I did study on Saturday and Sunday. Two hours on Saturday and three on Sunday! So no, I'm not exactly a procrastinator. I guess... I'm becoming as crazy as Son Gohan is with his studies... I just don't make A's all the time... even though I do all my work and study for a good few hours...

Is it just me... or am I trying to be an over achiever?

§±§±§±§

Chapter 2

§±§±§±§

Gohan glared at his mother and Bulma. They were now currently at Capsule Corporations currently getting ready for this 'engagement party'. Videl was also sitting beside her boyfriend looking very angry as this thrown out information. I mean... yeah, she did hope to one day marry this guy. He was that one person in a billion who made her the happiest person alive even if he just smiled at her. That said much! But here come his mother and long time family friend making a decision that the two would become MARRIED?

"Are you two insane?" shouted Gohan as he raised his arms in the air from frustration. Out of all the messes he had gotten into in his life, this had to be far by the worst. Yeah, he did hope to one day ask Videl for her hand in marriage but... this wasn't just proper! "What makes you think that I had wanted to even pop the question 'would you marry me and be my bride' or better yet, become engaged?"

Bulma and Chichi noticed Videl's eyes as she sat on a near by couch. It looked as if a small wave of hurt crossed her features at those words stated.

Gohan had also felt the emotion, which hit her that instance; he didn't realize the words he stated till he actually stated them. He immediately regretted saying it.

Chichi huffed as she stood up from her chair and crossed her arms stubbornly. "The reason why we felt we should announce such an event is because we can just see it in your eyes."

"And," added on Bulma with a smile on her lips as she stood up beside her friend, "We felt that it would be the best for you two. You both have been bonding for months now. I just know that this bond must be driving you two crazy in wanting to complete it!"

Instantly, the words hit both Gohan and Videl like a ton of bricks... well... for Gohan- like… a million tons of bricks (being a saiyan and all). They faces became scarlet as they glared evilly to the two women. But the two wives of saiyans just sighed as they went into dream mode.

"Oh, I can just see the little grandchildren running around!" exclaimed Chichi, her eyes becoming all starry as she clasped her hands together at her chest.

Bulma also smiled as she imagined all the little Gohan's and Videl's running around the Capsule Corp building shooting ki blasts at Trunks and Goten all the while destroying the house.

Both women sighed deeply smiles still placed on their face. "If only..."

Both Gohan and Videl's face became the color of plums. One could swear that if their faces turned any darker their blood vessels would burst from the skin.

That would be a sight to see!

While the women were still in dream mode Gohan glanced over to Videl. She noticed his orbs from the corner of her eyes, and she looked at him. She immediately glared. 'So... you don't want to marry me? Is all this some act to cover up a fact that you could be gay?'

Gohan mentally choked as his eye began to twitch. 'Videl... do me a favor."

Videl continued to stare at her boyfriend, her blue eyes alone urging him to continue.

'Make sure to never let that though pattern enter your mind again,' he warned as he crossed his arms slouching in the couch.

Videl just rolled her eyes hiding a smile from gracing her lips. Gohan could be such a child at such times. She looked over his posture once again; this saiyan had slouched his back on the couch he was sitting on while his muscular arms crossed his broad chest. A pout was placed on his lips as he sulked silently. She knew every thought that entered his mind, and she couldn't help but mentally laugh at every one of his silent rants.

He glanced back over to her, his glare still present. 'What's so funny?'

She let a smirk grace her lips as she leaned closer to him, 'You.'

He noticed her finger poke the center of his chest before looking up to her eyes. 'And why am I so humorous?'

She just shrugged, 'You just are.'

Gohan cocked an eyebrow while lightly smiling, 'Right...'

"Oh! Bulma! Look!"

The two were snapped out of their thoughts when they noticed the beaming women's faces.

"They're mentally talking to each other!" exclaimed Chichi extremely excited as she clapped her hands together. "Oh! I'm so pleased! I'll be getting grandkids before you know it!" Chichi dashed out of the room.

"Hold on Chichi! I still need to get the list of guests!" shouted Bulma running after the mother of the hybrid saiyan.

The two teens just stared out the door till Videl sighed, "Those women are going to be the end of us."

Gohan nodded his head in agreement as he straightened his posture. "I just hope nothing more unexpected comes up."

"Yep," replied Videl.

The two just sat there.

Just sitting there... quietly.

They didn't even blink.

They just sat there...

Sitting...

Sitting...

Sitting...

Gohan paused as he looked over to the writer of the story before turning his attention to Videl. "Do you think the author's becoming a bit repetitive?"

Videl looked to the writing from three lines before current times; she nodded her head. "Yep."

But alas! The two saiyans were saved from boredom when two certain individuals arrived on the scene of the crime... er... story I mean.

Heh...

Vegeta looked to the comments made as he entered the room. "What's the author smoking?" he questioned while frowning.

Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt came to strike Vegeta. However, because of Vegeta's supersaiyan speed, he was able to dodge a horrible fate of becoming... a crispy saiyan. Hmmm... Saiyan fries.

Goku also noticed the strange comments... but ignored them as his happy-go-lucky smile came upon his features once again. "Hey guys! I'm so glad you hear that you two are finally tying the knot!"

"Dad," started Gohan as he sighed, "I haven't even asked Videl the question, and she hasn't exactly given an answer."

Goku blinked before tilting his head to the side, "Then how can you two be engaged?"

"Chichi and Bulma want us to be married as soon as possible," replied Videl a bit reluctantly.

"Is it the grandchildren thing?" questioned Goku as he sat on a couch.

The teens nodded their head.

Goku just mouthed 'Oh' as sympathy was displayed towards the two in the room.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was the opposite of what Goku was to the hybrid saiyan male and full-blooded human female. "I don't understand this whole marriage thing. Why don't you two just complete the bond? It'll make things easier on the two of you," commented the prince as he smirked to the two.

Both teens looked up to the full-blooded saiyan prince in horror. Goku also turned to the prince while gasping as he held a hand to his chest. "VEGETA!" exclaimed the father of Gohan, "How DARE you suggest such a thing! I am so ashamed!"

Vegeta smacked Goku up side the head. "You're such a moron Kakarot. Look at those two!" exclaimed the saiyan as he grabbed his rival's head roughly turning it to face both Gohan and Videl. "You can just see the look in their eyes; they LONG for each other! They want to be forever in each other's arms... they want to-"

"VEGETA!" shouted Gohan as his face turning that lovely shade of plum as it had once before from embarrassment. "This is a PG 13 story! How dare you suggest such a thing?"

The prince blinked as he frowned, "Suggesting that you two wanted to eat a bag of chocolate is wrong?" Vegeta turned to Goku muttering, "I think these kids have lost it."

Goku nodded in agreement. "It must be the women's goings."

There was a small pause in the room, which foreshadowed the next thing to happen... an almost shrilly voice.

"Goodness gracious Videl!" exclaimed a voice from the back of the room.

Both Gohan and Videl turned around somewhat sighing in relief that it wasn't the dreaded women from hell. Erasa ran up to the two and hugged both quickly; Sharpener walked in behind with a look of astonishment written on his expression. The blonde female squealed in excitement. "Why didn't you two tell me that you were already engaged? This is the biggest news I have heard since you and Gohan started dating!"

A sweatdrop fell from the side of Videl's forehead. "Um... well..." She glanced over to her boyfriend... er... soon to be fiancé. And thus, the mental conversation began. 'Gohan, what should we tell them? They are our friends, and I think they should know the truth.'

'That we aren't actually engaged?' questioned back Gohan as he looked to the expectant eyes of his friends. He looked back to his girlfriend. 'I don't know what we should say. I mean... you don't exactly have a ring to prove our engagement.'

He noticed the glow in Videl's eyes die down to a small shimmer of light, 'I see... then I guess...'

Gohan grabbed her hands looking into her blue orbs, a new hope now seen in them as he smiled to her, 'Well... for the time being, we COULD say that we are an engaged couple. I mean, it wouldn't hurt to go along with what my mother and Bulma stated before, right?'

The shimmer in Videl's eyes came back into a full out glow as she smiled to him. 'I guess it won't.' She nodded, 'Okay, the engagement it is.'

Turning back to their friends, the expectant and anxious stares were noticed. Videl laughed at both Erasa and Sharpener. They were so funny at times. Still with their hands intertwined with each other's, they smiled to their friends.

"Of course we are engaged," commented Videl as she scooted closer to her 'fiancé', "Didn't we already tell your two?"

The dumb stares of the two blondes were the only thing noticed as the word 'Duhhhhh' seemed came out of their mouth. They were utterly speechless! In the bond, both Gohan and Videl were laughing. This whole engagement might be good to play by after all! Maybe Chichi and Bulma did something right for the lives of these two lovebirds!

Erasa then squealed loudly as she hugged her friends tightly. "OH! I'm so excited for you two! This is like a dream come true! I always thought Videl would become that old lady who lived unmarried with hundreds of cats running around while rocking in her rocker the rest of her life!"

Sweat drops formed on the back of the heads of both Gohan and Videl.

Erasa's smile seemed to widen even more. "Oh! I just can't wait till the media and the press hear about this! Daughter of current World Champion and Son of Former World Champion coming together in wedding matrimony! It'll be the perfect story for months!" The blonde female gasped as she placed her hands over her pockets. "Oh! Where's my cell phone? I need to tell the press! Oh Bulma! Chichi? I need to use a phone!" She called while running out of the room. Sharpener just followed very well knowing that Erasa could get lost in these maze like halls.

The look of panic and terror soon came across the faces of the two teens, and soon to be married couple. Now because of this one fib... it seemed as if their life would most defiantly be turned upside down...

The sound of laughing was noticed from the other side of the room; it was clearly the voices of both Goku and Vegeta.

The teens looked at the older saiyans in horror, "Oh, this is perfect," taunted Vegeta as a look of smugness came across the face of the prince. "Just wait till Bulma and your mother get the news."

And sure enough... it had to have been about two seconds later a loud shrill of delight was echoing down the halls followed by the phrase, "I'M GETTING GRANDCHILDREN!"

Oh boy... Dende have mercy on the souls of these two... Have mercy on them...

§±§±§±§

I am now going to hit the books... or notes... once again for about another hour... and maybe an hour in the morning hours. Not sure. But this is my thanks for you, the reader for having some interest in the sequel to my fanfics Rain, Rain, Go Away!

One more note before I let you guys go, I am not planning to update this fic or any of my newer fanfics. I have looked back to some of my older unfinished fics, and I've realized that I have some uncompleted fics I started in 2003! So... I really need to work on those two for the time being. I hope you guys can check them both out. One of them is called 'What Makes Us Stronger' my first fanfics out on in DBZ (a Bulma and Vegeta fanfics) and the second is 'Come On, Be Serious!' a Goku fic when he gets smarter... after some accident with a frying pan... he's now in the past changing history. Craziness is in that story as in this one... it's just taken in the time of the three years before the androids.

Thanks again for reading and please send me a small note in review of how you liked this chapter!


	3. Photographers

§±§±§±§±§

Chapter 3

§±§±§±§±§

Gohan sighed as he looked up to the ceiling. He had been lying in bed for what seemed to be about fifteen minutes now. The morning sun was about to peak into the heavy blinds wanting to wake up everything and everyone in its path. His dark orbs turned down to his friend, who was still in the land of the dreaming. She didn't have a care in the world as she cuddled up to him, something she had done out of habit.

Both were still at Capsule Corporation, as were the other Z warriors who had decided to stop in for the 'Engagement' Party. It was still quite humorous at what had happened the night before...

--

Goku laughed joyfully as he brought out a few cases of sparkling cider while setting them down on the table; Chichi came in with the wine glasses as did Bulma. For the parents of Gohan this was a night of celebration in such events happening; their oldest son was getting married!

Vegeta sat at the side of the room; his arm crossed in a casual fashion- the only thing different about him now was the smile, which graced his face. It could have easily been mistaken as a smirk though. Even with all of his time here on this planet, he couldn't help but finally feel comfortable to call this place home. He still had his pride scream at him for making such a choice to live among some of the weakest beings in the universe. It was worth the trouble though. He had some fun playing target practice with the humans who irritated him in some way.

Oh well... all was good though.

The princes' gaze turned over to the starring, soon to be, full mates. They stood in a corner looking very much as deer caught in headlights as the people continued parading in the large living quarters laughing, giving their congratulations, or looking around for something to eat. Even though this was a party meant for both Gohan and Videl, they felt incredibly uncomfortable.

Videl grabbed Gohan's hand and carefully led her boyfriend- er... 'Fiancée' to the fresh air of the night. She couldn't help but bump into a few of the graduates or teachers as she made her way out of the claustrophobic and stuffy room. Gohan looked up noticing the glass doors leading to the balcony. Finally they could get into a slightly less uncomfortable atmosphere where they could actually breath for a change. Both were about to make a mad dash knowing a certain freedom awaited them... that is until they noticed two bodies blocking their only exit.

Videl and Gohan lightly frowned at the cherubic faces of the little demonic hybrid saiyans. Both children had bright smiles gracing their face, a very iffy situation if you ask the teenage couple. "Goten, Trunks? Could you two step out of the way?" asked Gohan a little more than annoyed. He already had too much on his mind; so much was now against him (or possibly for him). He didn't know of which he could decide on at the moment.

The big bright eyes of Goten grew five sizes larger as he stared up at the teens. Now, if you didn't think big watery eyes with a lip were adorable, this would have made you fall to your knees almost crying at seeing how angelic his facial features were now. But all in all, Gohan and Videl cautiously eyed the young saiyan knowing something must have been going on... Something was in the air; they could just feel it!

Goten lightly smiled up to the two teens; he rocked back and forth on his feet as a look of nervousness crossed his features. It was then noticed that Goten was hiding something behind his back, highly suspicious of the young chibi to do if you ask me.

Videl took a knee so she could be eyelevel with Goten. "Are you hiding something behind your back, Goten?"

The brother of Gohan and best friend of Trunks turned to look up to the young woman. His eyes, if at all possible, became even cuter as he nodded his head. A small nudge from the young saiyan prince was noticed as he looked over to his best friend, and the brother of Gohan brought his hands around to the front. A small black velvet box was noticed.

Videl paused as she looked at the box then turned back to Gohan. She cocked an eyebrow. Gohan was also in that state of confusion almost expecting anything to happen at this time.

Opening his box up, Goten revealed a one-karat diamond ring. "I noticed this slip out of Gohan's pocket; I thought this might be for you."

Almost immediately Videl's eyes watered up as she looked on to the ring. It was so cute! Yet, it was quite humorous at the same time. She looked over to Gohan; his face was paler than a ghost. And not wasting any time, she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his lips fully.

Of course... it wasn't till 30 seconds later that he realized what happened.

Videl also couldn't help but laughing when she heard Gohan cursing in the mental link they held. Of course he was going to be giving her the ring soon... thanks to that stupid announcement in rushing for the two's marriage... But he really did hope to ask for her hand in marriage... just not immediately.

And Videl spoke into the bond saying, 'Were you planning this the entire time?'

Gohan began shaking his head 'no'. 'I... I had wanted to give it to you a little later... I don't know where the boys found it!'

That brought her to laughter as she looked back down to Goten. "Well, thank you Goten. It's very sweet of you to give it to me... as well as your brother."

She looked back to his eyes. That was when she realized her arms were still wrapped around his neck. It seemed as if she were hanging from her arms due to Gohan's significant height difference. One would ask how she was able to give her 'fiancée' a kiss on the lips with him being so tall... Did she jump? Did she fly? THAT... is a question no body knows. She let go, falling flat on her two feet remaining beside the two boys.

Now with brighter smiles, she leaned against her fiancé and held up the ring. "Well, there is no sense in hiding it now... or denying what is rightfully to be mine." Her smile was one in a million as she glanced to Gohan. Still, he was stupidly gazing at the ring wondering how the boys got a hold of it. "Gohan?"

His gazed state snapped away as he blinked towards his soon to be wife. He noticed her show him the brilliant diamond ring. "I would really like for you to place this on my ring finger." She brought her lips close to his. "You are, after all, my soon-to-be husband and mate."

And his look of confusion turned to a smirk as he picked up the ring from the small velvet box. He carefully grabbed Videl's hand while gently slipping the engagement ring on her finger. "You know, Videl, it really suits you."

Videl smiled as she gazed at the ring. "It does, doesn't it?"

CLICK.

Both Videl and Gohan paused. Now... to Gohan that noise was very foreign. To Videl... however, she was all too familiar with that sound.

They both looked up.

About fifty clicks and flashes went off at the same time as dozens of cameras went off at the same time. Countless reporters started to flood the couple with questions. Of course... to a saiyan, the mass crowd's questions would have sounded more like a mass of 'blahs' to one who's hearing was better than a dog.

Of course, in such a situation, Gohan would have died if he were constantly attacked with such a verbal assault. It would leave him only to sending a few energy blasts. Nothing much. He knew it would quiet the crowds... or possibly send them running as if he were an angry Vegeta.

But alas! His savior was standing right beside him! With all the questions she was being smothered with, she was easily answering them back sending the paparazzi away happy as could be with their questions being answered for a gossip section in their paper.

'Videl! How- How do you do it?' he questioned though the bond utterly amazed at such a talent.

Videl glanced at him, giving the saiyan her killer smile before looking back to the crowd. 'You can thank my dad with all the press conferences he holds.'

No one would realize how much of an angel she seemed to Gohan at this moment.

Of course... these reporters questioned him also... only his questions were more on the... ahem... personal side... Bright blushes were evident when he tried to give a less embarrassing way to explain a few things about his and Videl's relationship.

It was a wonder how they remained standing there for about three hours just asking questions. No matter how hard they tried to answer the questions... new ones that they would have never though of would spring up! That irritated the two more than anything... But they wouldn't acknowledge that fact to the media.

§±§

Gohan paused as he glanced to the ring that graced his fiancés finger. It was lovely... just lovely. He snuggled into the sheets so his body could grasp the warmth the person beside him was offering, and so he could get some more shuteye. Those paparazzi were merciless. Merciless I tell you!

He paused... but maybe... just maybe... this day wouldn't be so bad...

Click.

Gohan's eyes shot over to the opened window. He glared at the sight of a photographer ready to snap another picture of him and his fiancé cuddled in bed. Gohan growled as he heard another snap.

This was going a bit TOO far.

The saiyan lifted his muscular arm, his finger pointing to the lens of the camera. And with a burst of energy, a beam formed as it made a small hole in the window but completely shattered the camera and film with it.

He smirked lightly before he pointed his finger to the photographer. At this point... the nosy man realized his error, and he took the hint. Of course, one without such powers would run and scream for their mommies as soon as they knew they would have a small chance in surviving this strange instance.

Of course... to Gohan any measures needed to be taken so he could snuggle in with his mate just for a short time longer... and get some much needed and deserved sleep.

§±§±§±§±§

I have NO CLUE how long this chapter was just sitting in my computer... I just reached 5 pages... and I already had three. I hope this makes some sense... mainly because I'm completely lost to what I was going to write before. I'm sorry if I had some of you guys worrying about my existence... I'm going quite well... now that school is on break. I recently changed my schedule so Band would no longer be on my list of things to do. That alone was taking away my weekends and free time. Three different school bands was I in... And I didn't like it one bit. That class has been replaced with a Study Hall... so I might get more of my homework done giving me more free time at home. But then again... I might join the school's newspaper team... But that'll help to improve my writing skills. (Shrugs) Don't know... only time will tell.

I'm going on vacation with my family... I'll be leaving at a ridiculously early hour and await a long, LONG car trip. I know I'll be able to squeeze some writing time in... Especially since the trip is about 12 to 14 hours long... it's almost as bad as my Band Bus Trip to Branson! Oy! That was torture... I'm surprised the band isn't in an insane asylum!

One more word of what I have been doing... I have felt a call to write a novel. Yes... a novel to be published. From the research I'm completing... and the outlines I'm coming up with for the story... my novel could be any where from 50 chapters... to 100 chapters... My head is spinning just thinking about it... I already have 6 or 7 chapters written... I have like... four more till the 50 to 100 chapters comes into play... trust me... I am thrilled that I have been given this task from the Most High... but I'm also overwhelmed at what He wants me to put in this story... But I'll still use these fanfics as practice in my writing... I've felt that I've run a little slack... some of you might have noticed... and I apologize for it... but I'll be working on it to try and improve it.

Send me a note or email me if you need to get ahold of me! I check my mail ever so often!

-Takuma


	4. Rabid Dog Bite

After the paparazzi incident, Gohan was very nervous and paranoid around any camera. Of course, Videl had no idea this was happening, but she silently watched on as the wondering eyes of her future husband continued to glance everywhere at seconds at a time.

"Gohan?"

His eyes glanced down to her, a small smile coming onto his frowning lips. "Yes?"

"Why are you so tense?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. She knew Gohan had to watch out for himself at times, but this was becoming ridiculous! Why was he looking around at such an alarming pace?

Gohan paused for a moment. What was a good answer he could give his fiancé?

"Rabid dogs...?" asked Gohan. Of course, it really didn't fit as convincing... so, Videl played along.

"Rabid dogs you said?" asked Videl questioning.

"Yes..."

Videl nodded her head, "Okay... hm... rabid dogs. I'd say, the last time I saw, you used your energy to vaporize anything that might have posed as a threat."

"But that was until one snuck up on me."

"Snuck up on you?" she questioned.

Gohan nodded his head dramatically hoping it would convince the girl next to him. "Yeah. It bit me."

"Bit you?" asked the female with an unbelieving smile. "Then tell me, mister scare-dy pants, where did this mysterious rabid dog bite you?"

Gohan paused for a moment, and then slowly replied, "In the butt."

Videl blinked. "What?"

"In the butt," added Gohan as he bit his lip.

Videl placed an arm around Gohan's mid-waist (thanks to height difference) and stared up at the saiyan as she smiled, "Not only do I believe that as a false statement, I know you can easily read ki signatures and life energies around. There was no way you were bitten in the behind by a rabid dog."

'Damn...'

"AH HAH!" exclaimed the girl as she laughed. "I KNEW you were lying Son Gohan!"

"No, I meant 'damn' as in 'do I have to prove this statement fact to her?'"

"Nice try Gohan."

"No really!" he exclaimed back with wide eyes.

Videl took her arm away from Gohan's mid-waist and crossed her arms leaning on her side hip. "Okay then, Mr. Son, prove your point valid and I'll decide from there."

"You don't mean..."

Videl nodded her head, "I wanna see this rabid dog bite on your cute lil ass."

Gohan became pale as a ghost. "...you what?"

"You heard me," stated Videl with a smirk. "Prove me wrong."

Gohan glanced around the public area starting to really feel self-conscious at this moment. "But... but there are people around, walking by and stuff."

Videl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care. I want you to prove your point valid and then we can be on our merry way. I won't ever harass you about this claim you make."

"Videl..."

"Come on Gohan, you'll have to get use to me seeing that cute lil ass of yours-"

"But with people around? I like keeping my ass private."

"Gohan..." she stated in a warning tone.

"But Videl..."

"NOW!"

As much as Gohan hated for Videl to be angry with him, he complied and shoved all humiliation and shame behind him. Undoing his belt, the saiyan began unzipping his pants as he quietly glanced to Videl silently pleading for her to stop him at any moment.

She just simply stood there with a smirk on her lips as she continued to watch. Her arms were crossed firmly over her chest and she patiently waited.

The saiyan sighed. 'Here goes nothing...'

He pulled the back part of his pants down for Videl to see if he was lying or speaking the truth.

"WHOOOO!!! TAKE IT OFF!!!" shouted a random by passer in a car. "TAKE IT ALL OFF!" shouted another girl. The thing he feared arrived at the scene of the crime.

The paparazzi arrived.

They began snapping as many pictures as possible as Videl gasped silently. Gohan quickly pulled up his pants and belted them before grabbing Videl running at the speed of sound. Videl was still in the state of shock as she glanced up to her saiyan mate.

"You DO have that rabid dog bite!"

Gohan frowned. "I told you!"

The saiyan's face was completely scarlet as he continued running towards Capsule Corps. Videl's face slowly became a lovely shade of pink too. "I thought you were lying..."

Gohan closed his eyes silently blocking his thoughts... '...because I WAS lying...'

Videl glared at her fiancé. "GOHAN!" she shouted at him slapping the side of his face.

Busted.

-----------------------------------------------

The next day...

Bulma spit out her coffee as she read the morning newspaper. Her eyes widened in fright as she spilled the coffee in her cup on the floor. 'Oh my...'

"VEGETA!!!!" shouted the woman as she continued staring at the newspaper picture- front page.

The saiyan prince ran in looking at every corner of the house looking for any signs of danger. "Where is it woman?" He couldn't sense any danger, so he frowned to the female scientist, "What's wrong? See a roach again?"

Bulma turned the paper around giving the prince an eyeful of what was on the front page. "Could you ask Gohan what possessed his MIND to show the world the rabid dog bite?"

"Rabbi's gotten to his head?" asked Vegeta as he noticed the picture of the butt.

"But Videl's right beside him!"

Vegeta paused for another moment and glanced at the picture once more before a cruel smirk crossed his lips. He merely laughed before starting to walk out of the room.

Bulma blinked her eyes and frowned at her husband. "W-wait! Vegeta! What is the meaning of this?!"

The saiyan prince paused before laughing to himself, "The boy's ego- he's merely trying to impress little miss Videl. He probably used that rabid dog excuse to get him out of some explanation that would harm his pride."

"Oh..." muttered Bulma as she began reading the article to the newspaper.

She just hoped this strange story wouldn't make local news...

-----------------------------------

Somewhere in the woods...

"SON GOHAN!!!!" shouted an angry female voice. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Okay that was really, really short. Kind of pointless and stupid, but it was more of a filler chapter to get back into the swing of writing humor. It's not as easy as it looks! (At least, it's not that easy any more... just some practice.

Okay, give comments, notes, anything that you think would be good enough for a review. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is a plus too. Thank you for reading, and I will do what's possible to make the next chapter longer. I already have 2 pages written (from a year ago ) that I had forgotten about. Yeah...

Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
